batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Future Batman
Future Batman is a live- action TV series loosely based on the DC superhero Batman. It follows David Wayne, a 21 year old playboy who discovers from Dick Grayson that his deceased father, Bruce Wayne, is the original Batman, then takes up the mantle of Batman. Season 1 is set 2037, 13 years after Bruce's death. Cast and characters Main Characters Liam Hemsworth as David Wayne / Batman II Manu Bennet as Dick Grayson / Nightwing Emma Watson as Penny Hendrix Naomie Harris as Julia Ludren Kellan Lutz as Damian Wayne / Red Hood Recurring Characters Morgan Freeman as Lucius Fox George Clooney as Derrick Powers / Blight Sebastian Stan as Paxton Powers Sandra Bullock as Barbra Gordon Ben Affleck as Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman Stephen Amell as Jack Constantine Episodes # David Wayne, a 21 year old Billionaire Playboy discovers that his father was the original Batman, David takes up the mantle of the Batman to take down a new gang in Gotham. #David discovers that his half brother, Damian Wayne is in Gotham, Meanwhile David goes on a date, with Penny Hendrix. #David's best friend, James Spadern, is released after 5 years in prison. David gives him a job at Wayne Enterprise, but James turns out to be working for criminals. #Batman tracks down, a former scientist, who gives a man a new form of Venom, Julia gets jealous that David chose Penny, over her. #Derrick goes on a Trip, and David hires Lucius Fox, to find out where he is going, Lucius soon discoverers that, he is trying to turn himself into, a Meta-Human. #Paxton Powers, gets attacked, by a female ninja, Batman rushes to save him, Lady Shiva's daughter Lady Hinva hints that David could become heir, to Ra's Al Ghul. #Barbra Gordon, asks Batman, to help her, find her new husband, Rick Grimes , Ra's meets with Lucius about David. #Superman arrives in Gotham, and tracks down, Alex Luthor, Lex Luthor's son, who is planning to destroy Gotham, Batman teams up with Superman. #David goes on a 2 day road trip with Penny while Dick and Julia watch over Gotham in his place. But the road trip is cut short when Penny gets kidnapped by a now mutated James Spadern, who now calls himself the Human Shark. #David is nominated to receive Gotham's 'Philanthropist of the year' award for the numerous charity events he arranged during his time as CEO of Wayne Enterprise. The ceremony is soon crashed by Blight, who intends to destroy Wayne Enterprise. #Mr. Freeze returns and targets his old co-workers, since his wife Nora died, Batman goes alone to stop him, Dick reveals to David, a secret. #Detective Eddie West, goes to Gotham City, to investigate Batman, David and Dick, find out that Jason Gold, has taken a form of Venom, Julia reveals David's secret, to Eddie #David begins preparing Wayne Enterprise for its anniversary party, but plans come to a halt when a hacker called Valt causes a massive blackout all over Gotham. #In Flashbacks, David begins training with Victor Cain who is secretly in the League Of Assassins , David discovers his dark deeds and returns to Gotham. #Ra's Al Ghul comes to Gotham with plans to cause a tsunami to destroy Gotham. Knowing he can't do this alone, David seeks help from his half brother Damian. #During a board meeting, a sniper attacks the meeting and several board members are injured. Determined to find the shooter and bring him to justice, David discovers that the shooter is Victor Cain, his former mentor, who's currently in Gotham. #Dick finds a mysterious note in Lucius's office with Ra's signature and suspects he is working for Ra's. Informing David, David bugs Lucius's office with a listening device. Dick's suspicions are confirmed when David, while working late at Wayne Enterprise, overhears Lucius having a meeting with Ra's Al Ghul and Lady Hinva. #When nuclear plant workers are killed in an apparent meltdown, David suspects that Derrick may have had a hand in the accident in order to feed himself with nuclear energy. #Julie's estranged mother arrives, after fifteen years, David tries to cheer her up, and drives her to confront her mother, Dick meets up with Ra's to discuss an offer, to resurrect Bruce. #Batman faces, a criminal Organization called K.O.B.R.A, led by the mysterious Kobra, Meanwhile Dick and Damian head to Nanda Parbat, but Ra's warns them that he may not be the same. #When a guy becomes murdered, David becomes interested in searching for the culprit, David as Batman suspects that Lady Hiniva murdered him, but David discovers that Bruce has been resurrected by the Lazarus Pit. #David confronts Dick, about bringing back Bruce, without his permission, Penny gets captured by Bruce, and David must worry about if he should kill his father, or allow him to live, A man named Jack Constatine restores Bruce's soul. Spin offs * Future Flash * Future Constantine Category:Future Batman